The present invention relates to a new and improved conveyor assembly and more specifically to a conveyor assembly having a plurality of article-engaging grippers connected with a conveyor chain.
A conveyor assembly for transporting articles, such as sheet material, from one location to another is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,345. The conveyor assembly disclosed in this patent includes a conveyor chain to which the grippers are connected. The conveyor chain includes a plurality of links which are connected at swivel joints. The conveyor chain links are provided with wheels which guide movement of the conveyor chain along a track. The links are interconnected in such a manner as to require extensive disassembly in order to replace one of the links and/or grippers.